The invention relates to the area of appliances (generally referred to as beverage dispensers herein) that prepare a beverage via extraction of food substances through the passage of an extraction fluid, such as hot or cold water, under pressure. The food substance, such as coffee or tea, is contained in consumables that are inserted in these appliances. A beverage may thus generally be coffee, tea, soup, hot or cold chocolate, milk or baby food. Such a beverage making device is e.g. disclosed in WO 2005/053485 A1. Said beverage making device comprises a brewing chamber (hereinafter also called “chamber”) for enclosing one or more pads containing a substance from which the beverage is to be brewed, means for supplying water to said brewing chamber, and means for conducting the brewed beverage from the brewing chamber.
More and more types and flavors of these beverages are introduced which creates a new opportunity for innovation. When the type of beverage or ingredient is recognized the appliance can automatically optimize the brewing parameters including one or more of time, temperature, pressure, flow and cup volume to the consumable offered to the appliance. Such a system for the production of beverages is e.g. disclosed in WO 2013/046149 A1, which system comprises a beverage dispenser and a pod to be inserted in the beverage dispenser for the passage of the liquid (sometimes also referred to as extraction liquid) of the beverage. The pod includes a filtering body (also referred to as substance containing body) which defines a space that contains the food substance from which the beverage is obtained. The filtering body has on the outside a flange. There is a recognition element associated to the filtering body which can be recognized and/or interpreted by a recognition device of the beverage dispenser.
The consumables (also called single-serve units) currently in use are basically of two types. One type of consumable is generally called a “capsule” and is basically a unit with rigid walls containing the food substance and that has two bases through which the extraction water passes. The capsules are placed into chambers defined by two bodies, one shaped to receive most of the capsule and a closing body which tightly seals the chamber. The water is introduced into the chamber and then traverses the capsule. Thanks to the rigid shape of the capsule, the hydraulic seals of the chamber allow the water to basically traverse the capsule without recirculating the extracted substance through the chamber.
A second type of consumable of a flat shape, is generally called a “pod” (or “pad”) and consists of two sections made of thin soft material, pierced, paired in order to define a cavity in which the food substance is placed. The material may be for example paper, or a cloth or a non-woven fabric with filtering properties. The two sections are generally circular and are coupled along their outer edges, defining an outer annular flange. The machines which use pods have two half-shells which are sealed to define a chamber where the pod is placed. Specifically, the annular flange of the pod is squeezed, for sealing, between the opposite surfaces of the half-shells.
For most appliances, the brewing parameters are fixed and therefore the same for each beverage. Other appliances can have manual settings, but these have to be adjusted by the user for each type of beverage. When a consumable (in particular its type, i.e. which type of food substance is held within the consumable, e.g. whether it is coffee, decaffeinated coffee, coffee distinguished by grind fineness, roast, blend, flavor, etc.) is recognized automatically by the appliance, the settings can be adjusted automatically. This increases the user convenience. Furthermore, the brewing process is correctly adjusted for each consumable type so that the optimal beverage is created.
WO 2013/080073 A1 discloses a package (herein called consumable) for the preparation of beverages. The package comprises an inlet side, through which water enters the package, and an outlet side wherethrough a beverage exits the package. The outlet side of the package is at least partly formed by a liquid-pervious wall, and an apertured film is removably applied to the outlet side of the package.
A sensor is capable of detecting the presence or absence of the tab of the package and therefore can distinguish between a situation in which the apertured film has been removed or maintained on the pod (i.e. the package). If the apertured film has been maintained, depending upon the kind of information provided on the tab and on the kind of sensor used, the machine can be able to collect further information on the kind and nature of the pod.
The information can be used to control the pump of the machine. For example, the pump can be set to provide higher pressure and less flow rate when the apertured film is present and a higher flow rate at a reduced pressure when the apertured film has been removed. In some embodiments the pump 19 can be self-adjusting, i.e. the pump will deliver water at a higher or lower pressure depending upon the counter-pressure generated along the flow path extending from the pump to the exit of the beverage delivery spout. The presence of the apertured film increases drastically the head loss along the flow path, i.e. increases the counter-pressure. If the apertured film is present, the pump will therefore provide a reduced water flow rate at a higher pressure. The beverage will be brewed at a higher pressure and reduced flow rate. If the apertured film is removed, the pump will automatically adjust to work in a different point of the characteristic head-flow rate curve delivering a higher amount of water per unit of time at a lower pressure.
US 2005/183578 A1 discloses a beverage system for selectively delivering, in a same coffee extraction device, short coffee liquid extracts and long coffee liquid extracts comprising: cartridges containing ground coffee; a receiving device for receiving one cartridge at a time and pumping means or injecting water under pressure in the cartridge; means for opening the cartridge wherein these means comprises retaining means to retain the liquid under pressure in the cartridge and engaging means which engage the retaining means to open the cartridge and deliver the coffee liquid extract; wherein the system comprises at least a first cartridge adapted to deliver a short coffee liquid extract, wherein the system comprises at least a second cartridge which has substantially the same external configuration and shape as the first cartridge so as to be capable of being received in the same receiving device as the first cartridge and which is adapted to deliver a longer coffee liquid extract upon allowing a larger amount of water to flow there trough, wherein the second cartridge for the longer coffee liquid extract is configured so that water flows through it at a higher rate than in the first cartridge during extraction.
DE 20 2006 014 317 U1 discloses a coffee maker having a brew unit connected to a heat water inlet and with a brew chamber receiving grinding coffee powder during percolation process of grinding coffee powder. A crema valve is actuated in a coffee outlet line. A pump discharges heat water that is supplied to the brew unit. An output of the pump is provided for preparing an espresso coffee. A flow rate measuring device measures counter pressure counteracting the heat water supplied to the brew chamber by the coffee powder present in the chamber.
WO 2005/053485 A1 discloses a beverage making device comprising a brewing chamber for enclosing one or more pads containing a substance from which the beverage is to be brewed, means for supplying water to said brewing chamber, and means for conducting the brewed beverage from the brewing chamber. Furthermore, there are means for squeezing the pad after the brewing process has been finished but before the brewing chamber is opened to remove the pad.